


Некого поцеловать в полночь

by Little_Unicorn



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: First Kiss, Fluff, If You Squint - Freeform, Johnlock - Freeform, M/M, New Year's Eve, New Year's Kiss, POV John Watson, Unilock, Перевод на русский | Translation in Russian
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-07
Updated: 2021-01-07
Packaged: 2021-03-17 21:21:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,410
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28606626
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Little_Unicorn/pseuds/Little_Unicorn
Summary: Вновь свободный Джон оказывается один в канун Нового года. Окружённый веселящимися незнакомцами, он не может не пожалеть, что не остался дома.Встреча с незнакомцем на балконе меняет его мнение.
Relationships: Sherlock Holmes/John Watson
Kudos: 11





	Некого поцеловать в полночь

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [no one to kiss at midnight](https://archiveofourown.org/works/28466394) by [simplyclockwork](https://archiveofourown.org/users/simplyclockwork/pseuds/simplyclockwork). 



Канун Нового года, без десяти минут полночь. Стоя среди незнакомых людей с тёплым пивом в руке, Джон был одинок, во многих отношениях. Несмотря на приглашение на вечеринку (плюс один), он обнаружил, что оказался на ней с недавно разбитым сердцем.

За шесть недель до этого его бойфренд (в течение двух лет) уехал за границу, и их длительные отношения внезапно оборвались. Всё ещё ощущая боль, Джон хотел остаться в этот день дома. Если бы не чувство вины, вызванное его друзьями, он бы так и сделал. Но вот он здесь, друзей нигде не видно, его бывший где-то в Америке, и он совсем один.

Когда все вокруг него начали разбиваться на пары, а на ожидающих лицах заискрилось возбуждение, Джон загрустил. Чувство было неприятным, и он начал проталкиваться сквозь толпу, пока часы тикали всё ближе и ближе к полуночи.

Оставив пиво, Джон вышел на балкон, на свежий воздух. Перила были увешаны яркими разноцветными гирляндами − остатками праздничного Рождества.

Опершись о перила, Джон посмотрел на открывающийся вид. Квартира хозяина вечеринки выходила окнами на Темзу, и Джон наблюдал за тем, как вода превращает отражение Луны в серебряную рябь.

Когда он позволил фокусу исчезнуть, и перед глазами затуманилось, он услышал шум внутри квартиры, увеличивающийся по мере приближения полуночи. Взглянув на часы, он увидел, что осталось ещё четыре минуты.

Дверь-ширма скользнула вбок, а затем вернулась на место, отсекая звуки изнутри. Вздрогнув, Джон оглянулся через плечо на мужчину, остановившегося у самой двери. Тот уже почти прикурил сигарету. Обхватив одной рукой колеблющееся пламя зажигалки, он уставился на Джона. Мужчина был высок, кудрявые волосы густо и небрежно падали на бледный лоб.

В полутьме Джон увидел, что его глаза того же цвета, что и Луна, отражающаяся в Темзе внизу.

Откашлявшись, мужчина вынул сигарету изо рта и сказал: 

− Вы не против, если я закурю?

Джон моргнул, поражённый глубоким, звучным голосом мужчины. Он медленно покачал головой. 

− Будьте моим гостем, − сказал он, указывая на пустой кусок перил рядом с собой.

− Спасибо. 

Мужчина снова зажал сигарету между пухлыми губами, прикурил и сунул зажигалку в карман длинного тёмного пальто. Он поколебался, прежде чем сделать шаг, чтобы встать рядом с Джоном.

На мгновение они замолчали. Двое незнакомцев в неожиданном месте. Один смотрел на Темзу, другой выпускал в холодный ночной воздух тонкую серую струйку дыма.

− Не интересуетесь вечеринкой?

Вопрос незнакомца оторвал Джона от витания в облаках. 

− Простите?

Сделав ещё одну медленную затяжку, мужчина посмотрел на него поверх тлеющего огонька. Наконец он повернул голову и выдохнул в пустоту за балконом, прежде чем снова взглянуть на Джона.

− Вечеринка. − Он кивнул на закрытую стеклянную дверь. − Не могу не заметить, что вы снаружи, когда все остальные внутри.

Джон уклонился от ответа. 

− Вы тоже снаружи. − Его ответ вызвал тихий смешок. Звук был похож на смятый бархат, мягкий и глубокий.

− Верно. Но я не очень люблю вечеринки. − Мужчина уставился на свою сигарету, пожал плечами и стряхнул пепел с балкона. Лёгкий ветерок подхватил подношение, унося пепел в ночь. − Именно поэтому я и спросил, такой ли вы.

Джон слегка приподнял одно плечо. 

− Некого поцеловать в полночь, − признался он полушутя. Может быть, из-за одиночества, а может из-за того, что только что прошёл через несколько недель изнурительных экзаменов перед медицинским курсом, он чувствовал себя странно правдивым.

Мужчина прислонился к перилам. Он молча наблюдал за Джоном, прежде чем затушить сигарету о металл. А потом он протянул руку.

− Шерлок, − сказал он.

Джон, слегка нахмурившись, уставился на протянутую руку. 

− Прошу прощения?

Мужчина закатил глаза и пошевелил пальцами. 

− Меня зовут Шерлок Холмс. А вас?

− Э-э-э... Джон Ватсон, − ответил Джон, медленно протягивая руку незнакомцу − Шерлоку. Ладонь Шерлока была тёплой и сухой, он крепко сжал её, прежде чем их руки опустились.

− Приятно познакомиться, Джон. Вы изучаете медицину, − произнёс Шерлок, и Джон моргнул.

− Как вы?..

Шерлок пренебрежительно махнул рукой. 

− Я заметил. Сейчас это не имеет значения. Я расскажу вам в другой раз, когда мы не будем приближаться к крайнему сроку.

Нахмурившись ещё сильнее, Джон повторил: 

− Крайнему сроку?

− Да. − Шерлок поднял руку, отодвигая рукав, чтобы посмотреть на дорогие на вид часы. − Уже почти полночь.

Джон моргнул.

− Я... Я не уверен, что понимаю.

Шерлок снова закатил глаза. 

− Вы сказали, что вам некого поцеловать в полночь.

− Да-а-а... − медленно произнёс Джон, растягивая слово.

Шерлок пристально посмотрел на него. 

− Разве я − не кто-то? − Он шагнул ближе, и Джон прищурился.

Взятый врасплох от неожиданности, Джон откашлялся. 

− Ладно, давайте попробуем, − сказал он, поднимая руку. Шерлок склонил голову набок в молчаливом одобрении, пока Джон пытался понять смысл сказанного. − Вы предлагаете мне вас поцеловать?

Шерлок удовлетворённо кивнул. 

− Так и есть.

Несмотря на шок от такого простого ответа, Джон обнаружил, что его взгляд прикован к губам Шерлока. Губы у него и в самом деле были очень пухлые. Они выглядели мягкими и ухоженными, без шелушения кожи или сухих потрескавшихся пятен...

Джон покачал головой и снова нахмурился. 

− Откуда вы вообще знаете, что я этим занимаюсь? Целуюсь с парнями, я имею в виду.

Вместо того чтобы раскаяться в своём предположении, Шерлок усмехнулся. Это было очаровательное выражение, одновременно освещавшее его бледные глаза и от которого у него появился двойной подбородок. Это смягчило его резкие черты, и Джон подумал, что это довольно мило.

− Так же, как я понял, что вы студент-медик. Потенциальные партнеры по поцелуям не должны быть совершенно _незнакомыми_. − Видя, что Джон всё ещё в замешательстве, Шерлок вздохнул и добавил: − Опять же, у нас здесь плотный график, так что, если вы заинтересованы, вам лучше поторопиться и принять решение о моём предложении.

Но Джон вряд ли нуждался в таком стимуле. Его решение было принято. Он посмотрел на часы, услышал, как в комнате за стеклянной дверью начался обратный отсчёт, и обрёл решимость.

 _− Десять!_ − раздались голоса изнутри.

Джон сделал шаг вперёд.

_Девять!_

Джон сделал ещё один.

_Восемь!_

Шерлок, выглядевший так, словно собирался сказать что-то ещё, со щелчком закрыл рот. Лёгкая, неуверенная улыбка изогнула его губы.

_Семь!_

Джон протянул руку и замер.

_Шесть!_

Шерлок взял его за руки и медленно переплёл их пальцы.

_Пять!_

Их ладони встретились, и Джон придвинулся к Шерлоку так близко, что почувствовал запах сигарет. Это был горький, сильный запах, смягчаемый лишь слабым привкусом кофе.

_Четыре!_

Шерлок на секунду прикусил нижнюю губу, но Джон успел заметить, как в его глазах промелькнуло что-то похожее на смущение. Оно было там, а потом исчезло, мимолётно.

_Три!_

Джон протянул руку и прикоснулся к щеке Шерлока. Его кожа была тёплой и мягкой, а край челюсти идеально вписывался в ладонь Джона.

_Два!_

Шерлок наклонил голову, закрыв глаза. Джон пристально посмотрел ему в лицо, прежде чем тоже закрыть глаза. Шерлок был выше, и он приподнялся, чувствуя, как тот к нему наклонился.

_Один!_

Их губы соприкоснулись, неуверенно, нерешительно, прежде чем расцвела уверенность, и прикосновение превратилось в давление. Джон почувствовал, как его губы коснулись впадинки между губами Шерлока, всего лишь на короткое мгновение. Это был дразнящий шепот, за которым последовало тепло и влажный выдох, когда Шерлок приоткрыл губы.

Его язык метнулся вперёд, скользнул по зубам Джона и мимо, встретившись с собственным ищущим языком Джона. Они прижались ближе, находя то сладкое место, где общее блаженство первого поцелуя преодолевало явное отсутствие близости.

Джон наклонил голову, позволяя Шерлоку преследовать его, позволяя ему углубить поцелуй, прежде чем взять контроль. Они отстранились друг от друга, чтобы перевести дух, услышали хриплые крики _«с Новым годом!»_ внутри квартиры, и снова обнялись.

На этот раз поцелуй был жадным. Джон ощутил на языке Шерлока мягкий стон, и тот проглотил ответный звук. Руки скользнули под пальто, нашли талию и выступ бедра, и шум празднующего города обрушился на них, как далёкий шум берега.

Когда они, наконец, снова отстранились друг от друга, они тяжело дышали, обмениваясь быстрыми, тяжёлыми выдохами между распухшими губами.

− Ну... − сказал Джон, отдышавшись, − это было... − Он покачал головой, подыскивая и не находя нужных слов.

У Шерлока, казалось, не было такой проблемы. Он улыбнулся − Джон почувствовал изгиб его губ на своих − и сказал: 

− Не так уж ужасно...

Джон фыркнул и отодвинулся. Но Шерлок просунул палец в петлю ремня и притянул его обратно. Джон сжал руку на толстом шерстяном пальто Шерлока. Он старался изо всех сил, покусывая Шерлока в ответ, когда тот царапал зубами его нижнюю губу.

Их дыхание было слышно, когда они снова отстранились друг от друга.

− Ну... − сказал Джон, отступая назад и разглаживая одежду. − Ну... Счастливого Нового года.

Шерлок одарил его улыбкой.

− С Новым Годом.

− Обычно я не из тех, кто целуется с незнакомцами на балконах посреди ночи, но, полагаю, это может измениться, если вы не против выпить кофе? − Почувствовав, как его лицо заливает румянец, Джон прищурился и добавил: − Вы же обещали объяснить, откуда знаете мою университетскую специальность и сексуальные предпочтения, когда мы не будем в жёстких временных рамках.

Улыбка Шерлока стала ещё шире. 

− Я так и сделаю, Джон. − Он поправил свою одежду и вытащил из кармана шарф. Начав обматывать его вокруг шеи, он склонил голову набок и сказал: 

− Показывайте дорогу.


End file.
